Sid's Story
by Scanman91
Summary: Sid found out that toys are alive. But did you ever wonder what happened to him after he did. Well, thing's got worse for him when he meets Will and finds himself in deep trouble. Will he get out or will the Earth be doomed?
1. Chapter 1 The Toys are alive

This is the first fan-fic I ever made. I made it for a forum site called Pixar Planet. Since I completed it I decided to put it up here. I think it starts out slow but gets better along the way since this was my first fanfic. I made it in April 2010 and completed it in April 2012. It's 20 chapter's long. So hope you like it.

This is my first fanfic so it won't be good. It's about Sid and what happens to him after he find's toys are alive. Chapter 1-

The Toys are alive Sid is surrounded by toys, they are walking to him expect for a Buzz Lightyear. the Cowboy doll Sid is holding starts to talk.

Cowboy doll- "From now on, you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid, We toys see EVERYTHING...(The toy turns it head and Sid looks scared). So play nice."

Sid- "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Sid runs into his house frightened.

Sid- "THE TOYS, THE TOYS ARE ALIVE... nice toy...AHHHH"

Hannah- "What's wrong Sid don't you wanna play with Sally?"

Sid "GO AWAY!" Sid locks himself in his room and tries to clear his head. "This can't be happening, This isn't real." Sid there away all this broken and torn apart toys that were "dead". He then got rid of his tools two. Sid looked out the window to see Buzz and Woody chase a moving van. Sid- " "no. no, no, NO!" Once Sid looked away Spud chased after the toys. Sid- "I'll just watch T.V, that will clear my mind...yeah." Sid-" Ok... lets see what's on now... Rugrats...nah, Goof Troop..no, YES, Beavis and Butt Head. Sid turned in the TV and turned it on to MTV. Sid- "I love this show...hahaha"

Hannah- "Sid, are you al right?"

Sid- "Yes. now go play with your to... stuff, ok."

Hannah- "Whatever."

Sid watched his show for a while until it ended.

Mrs. Phillips- "Sid, dinners ready."

Sid "ALL RIGHT, I hope it's pizza. Sid ran down stairs to eat.

End of Chapter 1 Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner time and a phone call

Chapter 2 *dinner time and a phone call*

All the Phillips are eating pizza and are enjoying it.

Mrs Phillips- "Sid are you sick?, you don't look right"

Sid-"n n never b better."

Hannah- "He thinks his toys are alive."

Sid- "They were walking and this cowboy one talked."

Mr. Phillips-" Boy's been watching to many cartoons and scary movies."

Sid- "It's true, he said "We toys see everything." while turning his head.'

- "Sid! If you don't..."( Phone rings) I'll get it."

~The Phillips continue to eat while Sid's mom comes back~ -"

That was the pound, Scud escaped and caused a big traffic jam and cars jammed to each other, luckily no one got hurt."

Everyone else- WHAT?

Mr Phillips-" how did this happen?" "Who let him out"

~Hannah squats down~

Mr. Phillips- "I better go get him, Sid he's your dog you come to."

Sid- "Fine."

~Sid and his dad leave the house and head for the dog pound~

Mr. Phillips- "Wha...?"

Sid- "What?" Mr. Phillips- "For a second I thought I saw a Buzz Lightyear and a cowboy toy flying in the air...I'm seeing things now, Maybe it was something else falling with style."

~Sid opened his eyes wide open~

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Help

Chapter 3- *Help*

~At Pound~

Worker- Ah, yes the dog on the road, Spud isn't it? follow me. Here he is.

Mr. Phillips- What's the charge?

Worker- Well, my manager said cause your be paying for a couple of broken car parts there will be no charge.

Mr. Phillips- O, well them him thank you. Worker- will do. Back at home.

Sid- We got him back for no charge.

Mrs. Phillips- That's good, Sid I want to talk to you.

Sid- What?

Mrs. Phillips- I know you had a big day and all, and that toy thing...

Sid- THERE ALIVE!

Mrs. Phillips- yes, well, I think you need help, So I got you a docter who could help you.

Sid- WHAT? THIS IS NO FAIR!

Mrs. Phillips- Sorry Sid, your going, his name is Dr. Herbert Mouse, there are also more people who have seen what you seen. Some are a girl named Jamie, A young man named Ted, and someone around in there late 20's named William.

Sid- I'll go I guess. Mrs. Phillips-

Good, you start Sunday. I'm sure It will be fun.

Sid...mmmm

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4 Doctor

Chapter 4- *Doctor*

~on Sunday Mrs. Phillips took Sid to see his doc.~

Mrs. Phillips- were here

Sid- Finally

~they walk in and see a clerk~

Clerk- May I help you?

Mrs. Phillips- Were here for the "toy treatment" Phillips.

Clerk- Oh, yes, Phillips, go to the most right door to the hall on your left.

Sid- fine.

Mrs. Phillips- I should get home and get dinner ready, were having chicken sandwich's. Pick you up when your meetings over.

~Sid walked into the room to see some people, some the same age, some younger, and some older. A man walked up to him.~

Man- Hello, I am Dr. Herbert Mouse, I will be helping you over your new trouble, please take a seat.

~Sid took a seat, he then got out his CD player and listened to his music.~

Sid- This is stupid, why do I have to go here?

~A girl then walked up to Sid, she was about Sid's age, she had green eyes, blond hair, and was wearing a pink shirt with light blue shorts.~

Girl- Hey.

Sid- Hey.

Girl- How are you?

Sid- Terrible.

Girl, oh, I'm alright, so what's your name, mine is Jamie.

Sid- Sid.

Jamie-cool, wanna meet my friends?

Sid- I'm kinda busy.

Jamie- Please.

Sid...fine.

Jamie- Come on.

~Jamie took Sid to her friends~

Jamie- Sid, I want you to meet my friends, this is Ted, that's Kayla, and this is William.

~ Ted was a little older then Sid, had long brown hair, brown eyes, and had dark clothes on. Kayla looked similar to Jamie but with brown hair and blue eyes, William was the oldest, he had short black hair with brown eyes.~

Everyone- Nice to meet you.

Sid- Nice to meet you guys to.

William- How you like this place so far?

Sid- I don't really like it.

William- Your get over it. You know about the nights when we stay the night here?

Sid- Yes William- When you gonna first do it.

Sid- Friday.

William- Cool.

~A bell ring, it was time for a bathroom break.~

Ted- Finally, my favorite part of being here.

Kayla- Me two.

Jamie- Me three.

~ Sid began to walk to the door when Will taked to him~

William- So how did you seem them?

Sid- see who?

William- You know, the toys.

Sid- I'll tell you Friday

William- Great, me and the gang will to. Also after we do that can I talk to you in private.

Sid- Why?

William- It's important, some friends will be there to.

Sid-ok, when Friday?

William- 12:00AM

Sid- Ok

William- See you then.

Sid- see ya.

~everyone left the room, Sid would continue his day listening to music. he wondered what Will wanted to talk about. Sid's mom took him home, ate dinner, watched a little TV and went to bed early. He took one more look at his toys before falling asleep.~

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5 Chad

Chapter 5 ~Chad~

~The night before Friday, Sid went to his best friends house, Chad. Chad was really similar to Sid but with red hair and a slightly deeper voice. They been best friends since Kindergarten.~

~ knock knock knock~

Chad- What up, dude?

Sid- nothing much, you?

Chad- nothing, just waiting for you. Wanna play Doom 2?

Sid- You bet!

~the boys played a few hours of shooting monsters and seeing bloody gore with guts going everywhere on the game.~

Sid- Another fun game.

Chad- Yep, so how the you know what go?

Sid- alright, doctor is stupid but made new friends.

A guy named William wants to talk to me about something.

Chad- What is it?

Sid- He didn't tell me you idiot, that's why I said "Something."

Chad- Ok, chill dude.

Sid- sorry, But I'll find out tomorrow, he looked very serious. Whatever it is, I'll tell you.

Chad- Cool, Hey! That one kid next door to you move away? What was his name?

Sid- Yeah he did, what was it again...O yeah, It's Andy. he, his baby sister Molly, and mom moved little bit more then a week ago. Why you ask?

Chad- Just wondering, He was kinda annoying but I'll miss him. Where's his dad?

Sid- Don't know, never seen him, I guess he's either dead or divorced.

Chad- Oh, poor kid, he should get a dad.

Sid- Everyone should, and a mom.

~Both sat quiet for a little while, Chad asked Sid if he wanted to spend the night, he was aloud to. They spent the night playing Doom, watching Beavis and ButtHead , SNL, and Buzz LightYear of Star Command. They drank Mountain Dews and ate tons of Dunkaroos until they crashed at 3:26 AM.~ End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 War Against Terror Toys

Chapter 6 ~ War Against Terror Toys~

~Sid arrived at 4:00PM, He had a normal day, he waited for 12:00 to come. It finally came later. Sid snuck out and waited for Will.!

Sid- Come on, come on, what's taking so long?

~Sid looked up in the sky, he looked at the stars and planets, and was thinking about Buzz LightYear and Zurg fighting. He was interrupted by Will.~

William- So you came I see.

Sid- Yep.

William- On a nice night two, 70* and not a cloud in the sky.

Sid- Yeah, lots get down to business. What do you want to talk about?

William- Right, guys, it's time.

~Sid saw Jamie, Ted, and Kayla. He also saw some new faces.

William- Sid, you know them. I want you to meet some of my friends.

~There was a big bald muscular guy , a blonde hilly billy looking man and 2 African Americans, A boyfriend and girlfriend.~

William- I like you to meet Larry, he's strong, and very fast. This is Billy, he may not look much but he's smart. This is George, my best friend, He's real good with cars and other things like that. That's Helen, his girlfriend, she's good a spying and getting clues.

Sid- So why are you showing me them?

William- Sid, for years we have been made fun of and been called crazy, I want to change that. I think it is time we show to the world were not crazy. It's time we show to them that what we saw is real. I think if we work together, it will work. We need you Sid, without you, we won't win. We can when this, We can be liked by everyone and show that we were right, we just need your help!

Sid- For what?

William- TO SHOW THAT TOYS ARE ALIVE!

Sid- You really want to do that?

William- Yes! We can do this Sid, I know we can. if we do that, then we can do something even bigger!

Sid- What?

William- Torture all they toys, we can have more people do that and get them on our side!

Sid- That doe's sound fun.

William- You bet, so far I got the whole building on my side, I think this will work if we do everything right.

Sid- So when does all this start?

William- Very, very soon.

Sid- What will are group do?

William- I'll tell you later, and if you can proof you good enogh, You can be with me on my mission.

Sid- really? Cool!

William- Half of the people will be busy showing the truth about toys. They will show to to the whole world and then we may ba able to even rule it.

Sid- uhh...

William- Others will destroy toys the by blowing them up or whatever.

Larry- I can rip there limes off.

Billy- I can have my robot blow them up.

George- I can run over them.

Helen- I can boil them, bake them, fry them. Ted- I can stab them.

Kayla- I can set them on fire.

Jamie- I can drown them.

Sid- Wow, You guys are very serious about this. Lots of ideas.

William- Oh. that's just the beginning to what I have planed.

Sid- What?

~ Everyone gave a grim look at Sid!~

William- Right now, My scientist are building a machine that can launch things into space.

Sid- What will that be for?

William- all the toys in the world!

Sid- What? You can't do that, what will kids play with?

William- Sid! It doesn't matter anyone, Some kids are switching to video games and that new internet thing, we are doing the world a favor.

Sid- What is all this for anyway?

William- To redeem ourselves, to make us powerful! This will be the BIGGEST WAR EVER! Sid-

What war?

~William gave a dirty mean serious look~

William- The War Against Terror Toys.

~Sid gave a shocked look and didn't know what to do, everyone else started laughing. The group went to bed after that. Sid couldn't stop wondering what Will said. He also wondered what he got himself in to. ~

To be Continued

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The Nightmare

Chapter 7 ~The Nightmare~

~Sid couldn't stop thinking about what William said. How hw wanted to kill all the toys in the world. Was this really happening? He was happy to be home though. Sid went to sleep soon after. Sid woke up, he looked at the clock an was shocked to see it was 7:00 PM. The sky was red where the sun was setting. He noticed something in the street and went to see what it was. It was half of a combat Carl. It seemed to been spilt in half. ~

Combat Carl- Hel llpp pp meeee... Stttoppp him.

~ He said nothing more~ Sid looked around and saw nothing. He then heard a footstep. They got louder, louder and louder until it went quiet again. CRASH! Sid then saw a giant Robot behind him, Will was inside controlling it. It looked a lot like the terminator without skin, more much more bigger, dangerous, and scary.

William- Well? What do you think?

Sid- What do I think? What is that?

William- A robot. I call him I call him Toyminater, it's stupid but whatever, You can also call him Toy killer or Toy Crusher.

Sid- oookkk, How did you build him?

William- The Scientist.

Sid- And how did you afford it?

William- I have a well paid job.

Sid- Ok, So your using it to destroy toys?

William- Yep, Also the group is too, oh excuse me.

~William fired a a huge laser at a toy trying to get away.~

William- All right! Another one down!

~Sid was shocked.~

William- Come on. It was a Polly Pocket, She was in pieces when they got they got there.

Sid- Where is everyone?

William- Across town.

Sid- No, the citizens.

William- Oh, I don't know, hiding likely.

Sid- I should go check on my family.

William- You better hurry, and fast.

Sid- Why?

William- The gang and I set a bomb and it will destroy the whole town, so you better get them if you want to live.

Sid- WHAT?

~Sid ran to his house, the family was sitting in the kitchen, Hannah was playing with her dolls, his dad was reading a newspaper and his mom was cooking.~

Sid- GUYS, WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! THE CITYS GONNA BLOW UP!

Mr. Phillips- We know, it is in the newspaper, see it says doomsday today.

Sid- YES, SO LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

Mrs. Phillips- What's the point, The other town will blow up two.

Sid- Will will take us somewhere safe.

Mr. Phillips- That guy is crazy, He will take us to where the bomb is.

Sid- Well we got to take shelter somewhere.

Mr. Phillips- Sid, face the fact that were gonna die today.

Hannah- Yeah, I can't wait to see Great grandpa Mike!

Mrs. Phillips- Me two Hannah- Lets all sing till we die.

Mr. Phillips- Great Idea.

~They started singing all different kinds of songs. Sid tried to make them stop when they sung Hakuna Matata. They last sung The Cycle of Life.~

Sid- Whatever, I'm getting out of here!

~ The family was still singing.~

~Sid went outside and looked for Will, he was nowhere to be seen.~

Sid- WILL? WILL?

William- Right here dude, grab my hand, we only got a few seconds left.

Sid grabbed his hand and they flew into the sky. there was a big explosion and they where getting away as fast as they can. But when they were, all of Sid's and Hannah's toys grabbed on.~

"Stay with us" they all said. Sid wanted Wills help but his toys were also pulling him down.~

William- I can't move!

~The toys took him down into the fire. Sid fell down, He last saw a giant Buzz LightYear and the cowboy doll waving to him as he fell into the fire.~

Sid- Nooooooooo!

~Sid then woke up, he was all sweaty and out of breath. He looked around his room, It was 5:00 AM. He looked out his window to see it normal. He let out a sign of relief. It was only a nightmare. He climbed back into his bed and went back to sleep. Sid- That's it, no more pizza before bed. Sid fell back asleep, this time he had a dream about riding a Pony.~

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Walking Toys

Chapter 8 ~ Walking Toys~

~Sid walked into the room with his friends, it seems they saved him a seat.~

William- Sid, my man, come on, I saved you a seat.

~Sid walked over and sat.~

William- So how are you?

Sid- good, got a new Gameboy game yesterday, "Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3."

William- Cool, anyway, Im glad you could join us, we were about to tell stories.

Sid- Ghost? history?

William- I guess they can have them in this, I mean the stories when we found out toys were alive.

~Sid gave him a shocked look~

William- So, who want's to start?

Jamie- I will. ~coughs~ When I wa was a big fan of dolls, I had tons, Barbie's, Polly Pockets, rag dolls, and more. One day when I was playing with them, my favorite one broke, I fixed her, but she would keep braking in half. Then one day I gave up and threw her away, then I heard my name, I could tell it wasn't my mom, it was coming from the trash can, when I looked in there, It was my doll. She then jumped out and walked towards me, Then all these other toys I abandoned by leaving them outside or in the garage came out and walked to me, I screamed then my parents came running out. All the those were just laying there. I tried to tell them, but they didn't listen to me, So they took me here, I never saw that doll again.

~Everyone hugged Jamie, even Sid.~

William- Very good Jamie, Who's next?

Ted- I'll go ~ He took a deep breath and out~ Around six years ago, I was 12, I was a big fan of Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I would play with them all the time, they would always team up, but as time went on, I got bored of them. I soon got comic toys like Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Ironman and more, soon I forgot about my Transformers and TNMT. One night, when I was putting my newer toys away, I heard something in my closet, I went to check to out and nothing was in there, It happened a second time and it was the same thing. Then the third time, I check was a nightmare, my Transformers and TMNT were grabbing me and pulling me down. They kept saying " Why do you betray us, WHY TED?" I thought them off then My comic toys then got in the fight, and tried to beat them up. After a while I put them in a box, sealed it up and put it in the basement. When I told my mom the story on and on, she put me here, and that's my story.

William- Well done- next?

Kayla- Me! When I was 8 I was a big fan of Care Bears, I would bring them everywhere with me, even school. I kept them for years on end, even longer then my new big kid toys, I soon started to out grew them as I got older, So I wanted to donate them, when I was doing that, there was a note on the box, It said "We thought you would always be there for us", Then they grabbed me and wouldn't let go, they kept saying "We love you Kayla, keep us please!" It was to much for me and I told my dad. Soon he put me here and then I guess he donated them. The end.

William- Well said, next, Sid?

Sid- Sure, Well you see, I was about to send a Buzz Lightyear into orbit with a rocket I got. I got the Buzz and this cowboy doll from a Pizza Planet LGM machine. When I was preparing for it, the cowboy doll somehow got outside by it's self. When I was about to light the fuse...It talked. "Reach for the sky" This town ain't big enough for the two of us" Somebody's poisoned the waterhole." I thought it was busted, then, it said my name, It then talked about how he and the other toys hate being abused. All of my and sisters toys came after me, then the cowboy doll spun his head and said "From now on, you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, were find out Sid, we toys can see EVERYTHING...so play nice." I then ran to my room, I never been so scared in my life.

~Everyone clapped for him.~

William- That was a good one, What kind of doll was it again?

Sid- Cowboy.

William- I see...

Sid- What about you Will?

William- I'll tell you later, I tell my story's alone. Meet me in front of your house tomorrow at 11:00 PM, ok.

Sid- Ok.

William- So a Buzz Lightyear...in a claw machine?

Sid- Yeah I was just playing around when I saw it.

~They continued on with the story until the day was over.~

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 The Break in

Chapter 9 ~The Break in and Will's tragic childhood.~

~Sid was waiting outside for Will, he had something planed out. He showed up a few minutes later.~

William- How have you been?

Sid- Good, you?

William- Same, now back to business. Have you ever stolen a toy before?

Sid- At a store or from a house?

William- Either.

Sid- Never from a store but from some neighborhood kids before.

William= Good, do you know anyone that is not home?

Sid- No, not really... wait, my neighborhood's house is empty cause they moved.

William- No, Good, there may not be toys there. You sure there's no other house?

Sid- It's Monday, so its a school night and work night, and I don't know much people who work a night.

William- Oh well, I guess it will have to do, come one, I know how to get in.

~They both walked to Andy's old house, William took out a paper clip and put it in the keyhole.~

William- This should do the trick.

Sid- Are you crazy? That thing never works!, It can only work in movies, shows and carto...

(CLICK)

~ Sid was interrupted by a "click" sound and then Will opened the door.~

Sid-...ons...ok.

William- Come on, lets go inside.

~The two went inside and looked around, there was a staircase right by the front door, left of them was the living room and the kitchen, the kitchen had to a hallway It lead to a master bedroom with a bathroom and closet, and a coat closet. They went upstairs and saw there was a another bathroom and a kids bedroom. The room had wallpaper that had a blue sky and clouds on it.~

William- Nice room for a kid, I would of wanted it and his age.

Sid- Me two.

William- Start looking for any toys, Lego's, action figures, dolls, RC's, even hockey pucks that have arms and legs.

Sid- All right.

~They looked around the whole house but couldn't find a thing. William looked in the big trashcan, he found paper plates, cups, some old cake, ice cream containers, wrapping paper and other party stuff. Some other things like newspaper, toilet paper rolls and other things were in there.~

William- There is not one toy here, what a waste of time!

Sid- You can always try another house.

William- Yeah, I guess.

Sid- Hey, can you tell me your story about toys now?

William - ~sigh~, Sure why not.

Sid- ok, cool.

William- When I was young, I loved playing with toys, they were my life, I played with them with my siblings, friends and by myself, I planed to be a toy inventor when I grew up, It was my destiny. For years I would play with the same toys, but my mom would force my to give them away when I got to old for them. When I was about your age, My mom and dad gave away almost all my toys expect for some action figures, some animal toys, and Hot Wheels. I also kept my first toy ever which was a simple Teddy Bear named Lucky. Later on, when My mom wanted to give away more toys I was bored, I blew up a few fire works cause it was almost the 4th of July. I dug a hole to put an M-80 in and I saw something, A Combat Carl that I dug and forgot about, I was gonna put it in my room but then I remembered what my mom was doing, to prevent her from giving it away, I taped the M-80 to him, put him in the hole and... BANG! It didn't do much damage, but a leg came off, So I then taped 5 M-80s to him and then there was another bang...That was the end of him. I then melted the rest of him in a fire. Before I knew it I was doing this to all my toys, I became obsessed. Soon, I was running out of toys and only had a few left. One day when I was about to blow up a Lego I found, I heard something It was saying my name and then before I knew it, Lucky was standing right in front of me. He then talked "We thought you loved us William, what happened? I was so scared I couldn't move, then All my toys walked up to me. My WWF figure, My 3 last remaining Incredible's, Mr. Incredible, Violet, and syndrome. My last two animal dolls and Mr. Dog and Mrs. Cat, my 2 last Hot Wheels and the Lego doll I was gonna blow, They got on me and strapped me down and then Lucky said. "I'm Sorry, Will, But me and the other toys talked, For our own safety we are leaving you, you are just to dangerous now and It was just a matter of time to you killed one of us...Including me, I'm sorry Will, we all our, Goodbye forever and... We still love you." They then left, I never saw them again, Lucky was the best toy I ever had, and he left. I told everyone what happened and they thought I was crazy, I lost all my friends, Family and toys. My parents then put me here, "Where I belong" From That day on, I hated toys.

Sid- But he said he still loves you.

William- Yes, he did, I even found a drawing in my room with me, Teddy and the remaining toys walking down a road at sunset. But he didn't wanna stay, Im sure he found a new owner and is still with him or her till this day.

~It was quiet for a few moments till Will spoke again.~

William- I'm going home, cya later.

~They both went home and Sid thought about the story till he fell asleep. When he woke up he saw a police car outside at Andy's old house, they came other for questions but Sid said he knew nothing and they left. Sid watched as they went town the road.~

End of Chapter 9

Hope you guys liked it.


	10. Chapter 10 School Classes

Chapter 10 ~School Classes~

~Sid knew that summer was almost over and that school was gonna start soon, now that day has come.~

Mrs. Phillips- Sid, you know what day it is?

Sid- Let me guess, School registering.

Mrs. Phillips- Yep! So lets get a move on, Or your grounded.

Sid-mmphmghpg.

~Mrs. Phillips and Sid drove to school and got everything done, now they gotta find his classes.~

Mrs. Phillips- Im gonna get a few more things done, How about you look for your classes.

Sid- Ok.

~Sid then began looking.~

Sid- Let's see 1st hour- Mrs. Shine- Science 2nd hour- Ms. Bush- Math 3rd hour- Mr. Rock- Gym 4th hour- Mrs. Russell- Social Studies 5th hour- Mr. Spine- Metals and Mr. Scanlan- Art for Sem. 2 6th hour- Ms. Cook- Reading...

~Just then, Chad showed up.~

Chad- What up, Sid?

Sid- Uh, hey Chad, nothing much.

Chad- We got any classes together? Lets seeeee... 1st hour, 3rd hour, and 5th hour. 3 hours, that's better then last year.

Sid- You wanna ditch our classes?

Chad- Sure- We already know Gym is on the second floor and 1st floor is technically the basement. We also know that's were Metals and Woods are.

Sid- Well lets try to find Science.

~They looked around for a couple minutes.~

Sid- Here it is, 1st floor, and Reading is right next to it.

Chad- Now we gotta find Your math class and S.S. class.

Sid- Sure.

~They looked around for a few minutes again~

Sid- Here it is- Both of them are on the 1st floor but on the other side of the school.

Chad- Cool, now lets look for my classes.

~They looked for them and found them, they then went to the gym~

Chad- Last year of middle school, think it's gonna be good?

Sid- I hope, I remember starting the 6th grade here and looking like a tiny little kid compared to the 8th graders, Now were gonna be in 8th grade, and then...High School.

Chad- I can't wait for that.

Sid- Same, What do you think were gonna play on the first day of gym?

Chad- I don't know, something we hit people with like Bean Bag Slide, Jail Break, ...

Sid and Chad- DODGEBALL!

Sid- Best game ever!

Chad- You know it, I wish We could make a sword in metals.

Sid- That would we fun, I could be Link from Zelda for a Halloween Party.

Chad- I also hope we get to make cool experiments in Science, I heard we get to digit a frog.

Sid- Cool! Remember that disgusting experiment we Sid when we put Lifesavers in our mouth and let the saliva gather up.

Chad- Oh Yeah, I almost puked because of that, we did the same thing in 5th grade but with bread.

Sid- What about Art?

Chad- Can't wait for that, I hope we make more clay products. Some of them are really well known here, I think I'll make a alien this time.

Sid- I'll make something cool, Like a radioactive human.

Chad- Art will be a fun class, and this year we got a new teacher, Mrs. Ring was so old, she was like 90 years old.

Sid- I think I saw a painting of her in the Mayflower.

Chad- Ha! I once saw her on a hieroglyphics picture.

Sid- You think were gonna read anything good?

Chad- Not sure, I hope we do. I heard were gonna read The Outsiders.

Sid- I heard of it, It sounds all right.

Chad- And Social Studies?

Sid- I wanna learn about one of the wars, Like WW2 or the Vietnam war.

Chad- Math?

Sid- Math is just plain boring expect for a few games.

Chad- I really can't wait for High School, what do you think it's like?

Sid- Not sure, But what I saw on TV, It's not good.

Chad- Graduation should be fun, I wanna get my diploma, and the get a good job.

Sid- Don't we all.

~Then they heard someone come in, It was their principle Mr. Storm~

Mr. Storm- What are you boys doing?

Sid- Just talking Sir.

Mr. Storm- I hope so, You boys should stay out of trouble this year, and be nice to the 6th graders.

Chad- We know, We know.

Mr. Storm- Back in my day, we could never talk back to a teacher or any adult, or it would be the paddle! Now that was real discipline.

Sid- Time's have changed Sir.

Mr. Storm- I know, We also learned a lot more, You kids today don't care much for education. Test Scores have since dropped, You boys should be smarter then me when i was your age with everything people have since found out.

Sid- We know. So how was for summer Sir?

Mr. Storm- It was good, We the wife, and kids want to Florida and stayed there a while.

Chad- How old are they now Sir?

Mr. Storm- George is 27, Mary is 25, and Rick is 21.

Chad- Cool.

Mr. Storm- Yep, They grow up so fast. I gotta go, See you boys when school starts, bye.

Sid and Chad- Bye.

~They both played Basket ball for a while. Soon both of there moms came to pick them up!~

Mrs. Phillips- Time to leave Sid, We our gonna have Mac and Cheese for dinner.

Mrs. Cupp- Us to, and were gonna have Fish.

~Both of the boys said bye to each other and went home, Sid ate dinner, walked outside for a while, Talked to his family and then went to bed. He was gonna see Will the next day.~

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11 - First day of school

Chapter 11 ~First day of school~

It was that day, that day that every kid and teen hated and liked, That day that reminds us freedom is gone. The first day of school. The first day is good but its downhill from there, and Sid didn't want to go. Sid went to school and prepared for it. The last time he went to the mental home Will wasn't there or any of his other friends.

Sid-1st hour Mrs. Shine...

~He walked into the class and sat down~

Sid- Hi Chad!

Chad- What up dude?

Sid- Not much, you?

Chad- Nothing, the announcements are coming on.

~ Good mourning everyone, I hope you had a fun summer and that your ready for school, I know I am. Today's lunch is Pizza and Hot Dogs, Sides are carrots, Pears, and a cookie. There will be no school activities till next week. and finally are Pledge of Allegiance "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all" Thats all for now, have a good first day of school.~ click

Mrs. Shine- Ok class, How about we introduce are self's, I'll start, I'm Mrs. Shine your teacher, I like animals, My favorite food is fish, and I'm married. How about you start young man.

Sid- Umm, I'm Sid, I don't know what I wanna be when I grow up, My favorite food is Pizza...and pop tarts and I have a pet dog named Scud.

Chad- I'm Chad, I wanna be a scientist when I grow up believe it or not, My favorite food is Nachos, and I like skateboarding.

~The teacher asked some kids Sid didn't know yet.

Kathy- I'm Kathy, I like Soup, I like doing Ballet and I like Vollyball.

Chris- I'm Chris, I like Steak, Traveling, and video games.

Lauren- I'm Lauren, I like pasta, drawing, and anime.

Patrick- I'm Patrick, I like cheeseburgers, Baseball, and Computers.

Kenny- I'm Kenny, I like chicken, Nascar and girls.

~It went on for a while and the teacher started to talked about what she will teach.~

Mrs. Shine- Ok so what I will be teaching most of the year is... (SPLAT!)

OK WHO SPIT THAT SPITBALL!

Class-...

Mrs. Shine- Not talking then, ok then I guess I will just throw away all these Butterfingers.

Class- WAIT!

~The class all showed there spitball straws.

~ Mrs. Shine- ~sigh~ Whatever. Here class, come and get one.

~After that the bell ring and it was time for 2nd hour~

Chad- Dude, Did you see her face?

Sid- Yeah, When it made the splat sound he was so place she looked like Michael Jackson.

Chad- I just got all his songs on my Walkman he's awesome!

Sid- Yeah he is!

Chris- 1st hour will be fun.

Patrick- You Bet!

Kenny- You bet, I laughed so hard I almost died. What if I did?

Sid-" Oh My God, They killed Kenny." I saw that on a internet video once. It was called Jesus Vs Santa Claus.

Chad- You Bas... Oh, I got to get to class, See you guys.

All boys- Bye.

Sid- I have Mrs. Bush next. You guys?

Chris- No, I got Mr. Warhead.

Kenny and Patrick- We both have Mrs. Bush.

Sid- Cool lets go.

~Sid went all though his first day of school, and then took the bus home~

Mr. Phillips- Hi Sid.

Sid- Hi dad, what are you going?

Mr. Phillips- Yard work.

Sid- Oh, well see ya.

Mr. Phillips- Wait can you take this bag to the garage?

Sid- Sure ~Sid Took the bag the garage, went inside and ate a pop tart, he then saw a letter for him from Will.

~Sid The day is almost here, We are almost ready, We will soon have are revenge, There is one robot per person, Including a secret one. I will tell you more when we see each other ~ William P.S. Don't tell anyone~

Sid- Mmm. Are next day is soon. ~Sid then went outside and state boarded for a while, he then put more supplies in his book bag, ate dinner, watched some TV, and went to bed.~

End of Chapter 11


End file.
